Don't Play Around
by Britva
Summary: Something that's never happened before is occuring at Hogwarts this year. Draco and Hermione are caught up in the madness. But what is it?
1. Mr Brightside

_**"Coming out of my cage,**_

_**And I've been doing just fine,**_

_**Gotta, gotta be down, **_

_**Because I want it all."**_

A very odd thing had happened at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The slightly artistic astronomy teacher had been allowed to proceed with a project she'd been pushing for for a very long time. She was Proffesor Olivia Vector and she fancied herself a director of an art-form known as acting. Her project? A play that the students would perform for their peers and teachers.

She'd gotten her wish and now she had put up signs in every common room and in several other places, anouncing that she was looking for a group of talented young people. If only she knew how hard this would turn out to be.

"Did you hear about Proffesor Vector's grand plan?" Harry Potter asked his two best friends as they sat in the Gryffindor common room one night, going over their homework.

"Yeah, what a load of tosh," Ron said carelessly, as he glared at his parchment.

"I don't think it's tosh at all. It's a pretty good idea, hopefully it will help with house unity," Hermione said defensively.

"But you're just saying that because you're not going to be in it," Ron argued.

Harry winced, he could see a full-blown row a mile away.

" I don't know if I'll make it, but I'm still going to try out. You can be so thick headed sometimes," Hermione said gathering her things quickly.

"_I'm thick headed? _You're the one who thinks this will be a good idea!"

But Hermione wasn't listening, she was already headed up to the girl's dorms, her thoughts on how she was going to prove Ron Weasley wrong.

"Of course I'm going to audition. I've always wanted to act," Pansy Parkinson said dreamily at breakfast the next morning.

Her ex-boyfriend sat beside her, not nesseccarily by choice, and he smirked when she announced her plans.

"Well good luck," He said sarcastically, but she didn't even notice.

"You should try out too, Dracie! It would be so fun," Pansy said her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"I thought about it. I guess I could," Draco said carefully, but it didn't matter how he put it, all Pansy heard was yes and she leaped on him, hugging him for all she was worth.

"Oh baby, we're going to be stars," She squealed.

Proffesor Vector stood in the empty auditorium, multiple scripts in her hands. She could hear students shuffling around outside, but she was worried about what they'd think of the play she'd written herself. Taking a steadying breath she flicked her wand and the students filed in, chatting amaibly. Proffesor Vector walked forward, a cheery smile plastered to her face although inside she was quaking.

"Here are your scripts, please read them quickly and then we will get started with the auditions."

The children took the scripts and moved away, sitting in different groups, some taking their reading seriously and others just chatting.

A girl appeared at Olivia's elbow, she knew this particular student.

"Proffesor, will the leads actually have to kiss," Hermione Granger asked in a worried tone, the Proffesor could tell the girl was nervous about these types of things.

"Yes, the leads will be students with good chemistry," Olivia said, making Hermione's expression become slightly crestfallen.

"Thank you, Proffesor," Hermione said and moved off to sit by herself, chewing her lip thoughtfully now as she read through the script again.

Proffesor Vector let the students read for a few minutes and then she moved to stand in the front.

"Alright, we will be doing try outs for Remmy, James and Dave first. Then all minor parts will be cast. If you are trying out for these three parts please go backstage and when I call your name I would like you to come on stage and read scene nine. You will be reading with three other people. If I tell you to leave please go quietly to a seat."

The students moved off backstage and Proffesor Vector dimmed the lights and then put a spot light in the middle of the stage.

Hermione held the script in a tight fist, regretting that she had decided to go through this. She didn't have much practice at this sort of thing and she was quite nervous. She glanced around at the people trying out. She was suprised at some of the people gathered, she'd never imagined most of them acting. Not until she saw Draco Malfoy, her eyes narrowed, but she knew that he probably was good, he after all showed no emotion in everyday life, which took talent.

"Mary-Ann Gaulin, Robert Header and Blaise Zambini," Came Proffesor Vector's strong voice and three kids walked out into the spot light. Everyone hushed, backstage and in the auditorium seats.

"I'm in love with you, Remmy. I know I've hurt you, but I've been stupid this whole time. You're the one thing in this world that I couldn't live without," Blaise gushed and Marry-Ann blushed.

"You're in love with something you can't have. I waited for you, but you pushed me away. I can't keep on hanging my hopes on something that's never going to happen," Mary-Ann said in a shaking voice.

"Remmy, the car's waiting outside. Are you ready to go, darling?" Came Robert's horribley squeaky voice.

Hermione stiffled her laughter from behind her hand. The way these three were carrying on, they sounded like they were on a cheap soap opera. She heard titters from behind her and saw Ron standing a distance away, Harry at his side looking slightly miffed.

Hermione marched over to the pair, wanting to know exactly what Ron thought he was doing there, after he'd mocked her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying out. I thought well, that we could have fun," Ron said blushing and Harry shook his head behind her.

"Harry, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said following her to a place where Ron wouldn't overhear them.

"Did you talk him into this," She demanded and Harry threw up his hands in a protective manner.

"No, it was his idea. He thinks you're going to make it into the play and be snogging some nameless guy and he's rather you were snogging him," Harry said bluntly and Hermione laughed.

"That idiot," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"I'm not getting into the middle, but yes, not one of his brightest ideas."

"Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Fabian Balisto," Proffesor Vector called.

"This should be interesting," Hermione said moving away from Harry so she could see the stage better.

"I'm in love with you, Remmy. I know I've hurt you, but I've been stupid this whole time. Your the one thing in this world that I couldn't live without," Fabian said acting for all the world like he was a hunk, although his robes looked like drapes rather than clothing on his gangly frame.

Pansy, like the vapid young woman she was, was too busy flipping her blond hair over her shoulder to look convincing, "You're in love with something you can't have. I waited for you, but you pushed me away. I can't keep on hanging my hopes on something that's never going to happen," She said sounding very snobbish.

"Remmy, the car's waiting outside. Are you ready to go, darling," Draco said sounding for all the world like he had actually just come from the outside and was gentley pushig his lover to join him in a warm car. In fact, the conviction in his voice took Hermione's breath away and she gasped, she hadn't expected him to be _that_ good

"Thank you, Fabian." Proffesor Vector said and he sauntered off the stage.

"Dean Thomas."

"Okay, just keep going in the scene."

"Just a moment, love," Pansy said flippantly and beside her Draco visibley rolled his eyes.

"He knows she's terrible," Hermione whispered to herself.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Draco said and he couldn't keep the impatience out of his voice, but it worked in this scene.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean Thoma asked, he didn't sound half bad either.

"What," Pansy asked feigning shock.

"Just one last thing to remember you by. I don't want to let you go, Remmy, but I want you to be happy," Dean said.

Pansy made to speak, but Proffesor Vector cut him off.

"Thank you very much, Pansy."

Pansy moved stiffly off the stage, feeling like she'd been gipped.

"Alright, let's see, Hermione Granger," Proffesor Vector called and Hermione jumped and moved to stand beside Dean and Draco out there on that lonely spot of light.

Hermione found her place in the script and turned to look at Dean.

"You're willing to sacrifice you're happiness for mine?"

"In an instant," Dean assured her and Hermione looked skeptical and took a step away from him, her face confused, then she turned back to him and looked at him searchingly.

"You are making my life harder," Hermione said softly in a strained voice.

"What are you afraid of? It's only a kiss," Dean said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"No it's not. If I kiss you, it will begin something. I know this much about you, you have an amazing affect on my brain. You turn it off," Hermione said slightly accusingly.

"Thank you, Dean," Proffesor Vector said and she looked down her list.

"Ronald Weasley."

Hermione watched as Ron walked semi-confidently onto the stage. Draco was laughing silently from his spot a few feet from her.

"Begin."

"Is that a bad thing? Do you actually listen to your heart then? If so, that's a good thing, Remmy!"

"No it's not, I do very stupid things when I listen to my heart," Hermione said and Ron stepped closer.

She tensed, because she knew what was coming in one short line.

"Please, Remmy. See what could be?"

Hermione let Ron come even closer and put his arms around her. She closed her eyes as he zeroed in for the kiss, leaving a sloppy wet one on the corner of her mouth. As soon as he released her, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried not to look so uncomfortable. Ron looked pleased with himself, but Proffesor Vector, was looking puzzled.

"I really like you three together, but something's off," She finally announced after a few moments of her staring hard at them.

"Let's try this, Draco you read for James and Ron you read for Dave. Oh and start at the beginning of the scene."

Draco flipped his script to the start and cleared his throat.

"I'm in love with you, Remmy. I know I've hurt you, but I've been stupid this whole time. Your the one thing in this world that I couldn't live without," Draco said looking Hermione straight in the eye and holding her gaze.

He could tell she was rocked by the way he delivered his line. He'd never known just the sound of his voice could make a girl go weak in the knees before. She seemed to gather herself and when she spoke she sounded an awful lot like someone who was torn.

"You're in love with something you can't have. I waited for you, but you pushed me away. I can't keep on hanging my hopes on something that's never going to happen," She said shakily, as though she was near to tears.

"Remmy, the car's waiting outside. Are you ready to go, darling," Ron said hopefully and Hermione turned from Draco to look at him and she looked startled to see him there.

"Just a moment, love," Hermione said as smoothly as she could.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Ron said and moved away.

Hermione turned almost reluctantly, she didn't really want to fall into Draco's eyes again.

"Can I kiss you," He said in a voice that was slick and seductive to her ears.

"What?" She breathed.

"Okay that is enough. I do believe I've found my leads!" Proffesor Vector said clapping her hands together in a happy manner.

"Wonderful," Draco muttered under his breath, he was eyeing the bushy-headed girl and her mentally unsound friend with apprehension.

_**"It started out with a kiss,**_

_**How did it end up like this,**_

_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."**_

Play practice began that next weekend, Proffesor Vector was eager to get things underway, now that she was satisfied with her actors. It was Saturday and a day that would have usually found Hermione in the library, but instead she was sitting in the first row of the auditorium seats, wearing jeans and a snug pink sweater, a script propped up on her knee. Proffesor Vector had said they would be working on the kiss today, and Hermione was more then nervous, she was downright dreading it.

Draco Malfoy, may be a handsome boy and a good actor, but he was also someone who had taunted her for her whole school career. The thought of sharing lip-lock with him, made her stomach turn uncomfortabley. The only good thing was that Ron wasn't going to be there to watch it happen. He was in Hogsmeade currently, and thankfully Proffesor Vector has just said she wanted the leads to interact so that they could make a more powerful performance, instead of telling Ron that they were going to be snogging for two hours.

Draco sauntered into the auditorium, wearing his robes as usual. He sat a few seats away from Hermione and crossed his arms over his chest. Proffesor Vector arrived a few moments later, caring a cup of something steaming and looking odd with thickly rimmed black glasses and a barret.

"Hello, dears. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione and Draco said and Proffesor Vector nodded happily.

"Alright, for the kiss I want sweet passion. Do you get what I mean? I hope so. Anyway, let's start from when Draco's says, 'Is that a bad thing'. and go from there."

Draco and Hermione moved onto the stage and looked at each other for a moment.

"Anytime you're ready," Vector said and Draco sighed and fixed Hermione with that melty look again.

"Is that a bad thing? Do you actually listen to your heart then? If so, that's a good thing, Remmy!"

"No it's not, I do very stupid things when I listen to my heart," Hermione said staring at him with wide afraid eyes as he moved closer.

"Remmy, don't you want to see what could be?" Draco said huskily, he had changed the line, slightly, but it worked.

Draco got close to Hermione and then he backed away.

"I'm not sure I can do this," He said and Hermione let her breath out in a big whoosh. She didn't realize, until then, that she had been holding it.

"You can! She is the woman you love!" Proffesor Vector cried and Draco nodded and looked at Hermione with fierce determination.

In three quick steps, he'd closed the distance between him and Hermione. Snaking one arm around her waiste, and one around her head, he kissed her passionately. All Hermione could so was close her eyes and let herself be taken for a ride, and oh what a ride it was! To say that Draco was a good kisser would be like saying that the ocean has some water in it.

When he let go of her she was panting slightly, he smirked, her hair was messed up, even more than it usually was, her cheeks flushed and her lips cherry red. She looked thouroughly snogged and somehow, it made him like that it was him that had made her look this way. So undone and wild, it was hot. He breathed in through his nose and shook his head. To divert his attention he looked to Proffesor Vector. She was sitting in her chair, her mouth wide open.

"That was beautiful!" She said.

"Then I suppose our practice is done?"

"I guess," Proffesor Vector said and Draco nodded and walked up the aisle of the auditorium and left.

Proffesor was muttering to herself, but Hermione was gathering her things, her face still pink, because a teacher had just seen her in complete bliss with her mortal enemy and part of her had revelled in it.

This didn't change anything, Draco Malfoy was still not someone she could tolerate.

Play practice commenced with fury. There wasn't a moment Hermione didn't have lines running through her head, or was running lines with one of her fellow actors. She had them down pat, but something was missing. She hadn't gotten to run lines with Draco, and the last rehearsal they hadn't come out like she'd meant them. He hadn't sounded as amazing as he could have either.

Their first performance was coming up, it was merely two weeks away and Hermione was determined to be her very best. She would not look a fool in front of all those people. So thinking this she swallowed her pride and prepared to do something she knew would kill her. She was going to ask Draco to run lines with her between classes. She had her arguement all ready in her mind, because she thought there was no way he would agree to take time out to help her.

After rehearsel that day she approached him, he was sipping tea from a china cup, which he must of conjured, leaning against a wall backstage. Several younger girls were hovering around, wanting to say something to him, but being to shy to. The scene was rather comical, but Hermione wasn't thinking about that. She was nervous about his reaction and she didn't know what she'd do if he flat out refused.

Steeling her courage she walked straight towards him with a slight smile on her face.

"What are you grinning about, Granger," Draco sneered as soon as he saw her, her smile dropped and she pursed her lips.

"I was wondering if you would take time out of your busy schedule and run lines with me. Our scenes clearly need the work," Hermione said and Draco looked her up and down for a moment.

"I suppose I could oblige you. Three o'clock the library."

Hermione paused in shock, she'd expected it to be far harder than this. She spun on her heel and left quickly, fearing he'd change his mind if he remembered who she was.

Three o' clock rolled around and Hermione, as usual was punctual. She sat at a table near the back, her script laid out in front of herself, but she was making changes to an essay she'd written earlier instead. That's how Draco found her, quill stuck firmly in her mouth, her face grim as her eyes moved back and forth across the parchment.

"I'm here," Draco said and Hermione, without looking up or changing her expression motioned for him to sit down, by taking the quill out of her mouth and waving it to the chair oppisite her.

Draco sat and was about to comment on how he'd not come there to watch her study when Hermione put down her quill and looked up at him with those large brown eyes.

"Alright, how about we start from the beginnning," Hermione said pulling her script out from under her parchment.

The hours dragged on and Hermione knew something just didn't feel right. Finally after going the the script again, she set it down abrubtly and looked at Draco squarely.

"Is there _an actual_ reason why you won't touch me?"

Draco looked up surprised.

"That wasn't your line."

"Draco, we've done this whole play quite a few times now and you act as though you detest me. Now as much as that may be true in real life, you can't let that leak into your character. We're in love. You're supposed to act like it." Hermione lectured.

Draco laughed. He had wanted to lash out her for her critisicm, but the way she'd said it had amused him to no end.

"Alright. I'll try again," He said still smirking.

_**"Now I'm falling alseep, **_

_**And she's calling a cab,**_

_**While he's having a smoke, **_

_**And she's taking a drag."**_

Draco watched as Hermione ran her hands lovingly through the Weasel's hair. They were standing slightly apart from the rest of the cast on stage, as they took a break. He gritted his teeth and turned the other way. After nearly a month of being in Hermione's presence all the time, Draco could see he'd turned to a bowl of mush around the girl. It was sickening and wrong. But no less a feeling he fought everyday. When her and Ron were together and acting as they were now, he wanted to throttle the red head.

Jealousy had fast become a close companion. Sometimes he just couldn't understand why they were so amazing together when on stage, but she still wanted that nit-wit. Didn't she see the chemistry that they had? She did, she'd remarked on it to Proffessor Vector before, but that didn't mean she set any store by it. He was starting to realize that just because you cared for someone, that didn't garantee they'd feel the same. It was quite a painful revelation.

She was impossible.

_**"Now they're going to bed,**_

_**And my stomach is sick,**_

_**And it's all in my head,**_

_**But she'd touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go.**_

_**I just can't look,**_

_**It's killing me,**_

_**And taking control."**_

As the play's opening date neared, Proffessor Vector had become tyranical about practice. That's why Draco found himself standing opposite Hermione Saturday night at one in the morning. Hermione's fatigue was evident in the way her already bushy hair had decided to rebel and let small curls stick straight up around her face. Draco himself felt extremely tired, but he wasn't going to show it.

With a great sigh Hermione nodded as Proffesor told her to look off to her right before she spoke her line in the scene. Doing as she was told, Hermione looked off and then turned her big chocolate eyes to Draco.

"I just don't know," She said shaking her head in confusion.

"Think on it," Draco said softly.

"Alright. I think you guys are done for tonight. I'll expect you here at two tomorrow," Proffesor Vector said and both Draco and Hermione nodded.

She gathered her things quickly and left. Hermione walked to the edge of the stage and leaped down into the seats. Grabbing her bottle of water, she quickly unscrewed the cap and gulp down the contents. Screwing the cap back down, she grabbed her sweater and made to leave.

"Hermione, may I speak with you?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned. Backlit as he was by the huge spotlight that had yet to be turned off, Draco looked like a diety coming from somewhere else. He watched as she backtracked and crawled onto the stage. He tried to breath as smoothly as he could as she came to stand in front of him. He was actually thinking of pouring his heart out to her, or just taking the easier route and kissing her. Unfortunately he wasn't swift enough.

The theater door swung open and a long shadow cast it's way down the isle. Ron came striding down the isle, looking as casual as could be.

"I'll have to talk to you tomorrow," Hermione said and she turned her back on Draco.

He frowned with distaste as Ron met her at the edge of the stage and put his arms out for her. She giggled and jumped into them, letting him swing her around. Draco watched with growing disquiet as they walked arm in arm out the door. Why did he have to care?

Hermione sat backstage, a mirror in front of her and a surprisingly uptight Luna Lovegood behind her.

"You're hair is hard to manage. I can't get it to do what I want," Luna said biting her lip and frowing hard at Hermione's head.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, unsure what she really could do.

"Never mind. I can improvise," Luna said, pulling out hair pins left and right.

Finally Hermione's hair hung down her back in a messy bunch.

"Have you ever though of cutting it? If you had soft layers it wouldn't bush out so," Luna said as she reached forward and pulling a strand from Hermione's forehead, she started twisting it back.

"Maybe," Hermione said soflty. She didn't like being insulted on her looks, since she didn't really take pride in them.

Looking up from what she was doing, Luna caught the look on Hermione's face and said, "It's the most gorgeous color. It's just so _thick."_

"I know," Hermione said feeling a bit better. She saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye and had to stop herself from turning her head, as Luna twisted and pulled at her hair.

"I'm here to do her make-up," The haughty voice of Pansy Parkinson imformed Luna.

"Go ahead," Luna said tugging at Hermione's shoulder and spinning her in her chair so that Pansy could pull up a chair and apply her make-up.

When Hermione glanced up through her eye lashes at the blonde girl she was surprised to see her holding a single red rose, along with her huge pink cosmetics bag.

"This is for you," Pansy said with a snotty tone and handed the flower to Hermione.

She took it and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Pansy," She said and Pansy rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of her.

"It's not from me," She informed, but wouldn't say anything else.

Opening her bag, she lined up her make-up products on the table and looked at Hermione as if studying her.

"I could make you look like an idiot, you know. But I won't. After all I'm on the program as the make-up artist and I can't have people thinking I don't know what I'm doing," Pansy said as she dashed a bright pink lipstick across Hermione's cheek.

Having nothing better to say, Hermione thanked her.

Draco paced backstage, he wasn't nervous about the performance, at least that's what he told himself. He was scared out of his mind because he was going to tell Hermione everything after the play. A small stage hand squeaked and jumped in fright when Draco growled and stopped pacing. He'd spotted someone coming towards him through the various curtains and props littering the backstage area.

Hermione came from behind a large house set and smiled at Draco. He smiled back, despite himself. She was spiffed up, with her long brown hair falling in waves down her back from the crown of twists adorning her head. She walked towards him and hugged him, whispering good luck in his ear. It was a moment Draco would remember forever. She stood at his side, seemingly of her own volitation and with no sign of leaving.

But in the next moment, Draco's dream world was shattered. As usual, it was the stupid red-head who was responsible. He came walking up to Hermione, one arm held behind his back and a big grin on his face. Hermione called his name and threw her arms around his neck. When they parted Ron revealed what he'd been hiding. In his left hand was a huge bouquet of pink roses.

Hermione took them with a smile and kissed him quickly before heading back towards the make-up chairs. Ron floated after her, seemingly on cloud nine. Draco took a deep breath and unclenched his fists when they were gone.

_**"Jealousy turning saints into the sea,**_

_**Twirling through sick lullabies,**_

_**Choking on your alibis,**_

_**But it's just the price I pay,**_

_**Destiny is calling me,**_

_**Open up my eager eyes, **_

_**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside."**_

"_The recent performance of The Choice met huge approval, not only from the student body, but also the faculty of Hogwarts. This reporter happened to be in the third row and caught every murmer and sigh of the rapt audience. Headmaster Dumbledore was right to allow Proffesor Vector free reign for this project. Her casting was spectacular. The leads were not only convincing, but truly moving. Not something we expected from the rather reserved Draco Malfoy and the highly intelligent Hermione Granger. The rest of the cast was good, but Hermione and Draco really stole the show. It's especially amazing because these two have not gotten along during their school careers. Wonder if that has changed..."_

"As if," Ron chuckled over his morning toast.

"What," Hermione asked, pulling the paper away from him. It really was her's, but she'd arrived at breakfast a bit late.

She read quickly and set the paper beside her juice glass. She took a big swig of orange juice before she said anything.

"He's not that bad."

Ron's mouth fell open and he looked thunderstruck.

"Working with people usually makes it possible to tolerate them," Harry observed and Hermione smiled thankfully at him.

"But this is Malfoy," Ron said incrediously.

"You're being childish. He's not some legendary bedtime story monster. He's a person," Hermione said her voice beginning to rise. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend Draco to Ron, but she would fight him to the death on this issue.

"Yeah, an evil person. Hermione, think of everything he's done to us."

"He's grown-up. Which is more than I can say for you. I'm friends with him," Hermione said firmly, standing up to avoid letting her trembling knees knock together. She was so angry she shook like a leaf in the breeze.

"You can't be friends with him. I forbid it," Ron said every bit as mad.

Draco happened to be walking past their table and he wondered at their snit. He thought they fought an awful lot and this was just another of those times, so he started to move on. That is until he heard his name.

"You aren't my father, Ronald Weasley. I can be friends with Draco if I want."

"Then I'm not going to speak to you," Ron said shortly and Hermione laughed as though it was a cruel joke.

"Fine. You can consider us over."

Harry had learned a long time ago not to interfere and this time was no different. He sat very still as Hermione pushed away from the table and walked unstabley towards the large oak doors. Draco saw this as not only his oppritunity to get closer to Hermione, but also his duty. He was after all the cause of Hermione's problems. If she hadn't defended him, she would still be going out with Ron and she would be happy.

He walked with measured steps towards the doors that Hermione had just disappeared around and exited as well. He found her, rather quickly. She stood near a large suit of armor, her head in her hands. She was cleary crying, as her shoulders shook with each breath she took.

"Hermione," Draco said cautiously as he came closer.

"Go away," She snapped, but it was with half-hearted anger and he only moved closer.

"You didn't have to do that," He said as he stood by her side.

She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him. She wasn't beautiful at that moment, so lost in sorrow. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy, but somehow it didn't matter to Draco. This was something new, for he had always been shallow and vain.

"Yes, I did. Ron can't presume to tell me who I can befriend. He should know by now that I'm not his property. Besides, I won't lie about how our relationship has changed," She said bravely, although her voice trembled slightly in the middle.

"You're braver than I," He commented and she gave him a watery smile.

"Bullocks," She said surprising him.

He couldn't help laughing.

"I speak the truth. I'm a complete coward next to you," He admited.

"Nonsense," Hermione said wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Do you see Harry out here, seeing if I'm alright? No of course not. He doesn't want to rock the boat. It's always this way."

"We still have another performance coming up," Draco reminded her suddenly.

"I know," Hermione said with a bitter smile. She reached out and grabbed Draco's hand.

"I'm going to need you," She said giving it a squeeze and then letting go.

She left him. Standing in the corridor like every other boy who'd chased her. But he was different. He swore it.

_"The drops of rain they fall all over,_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy,_

_The glow inside burns light upon her,_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me."_

The lights dimmed and a downpour started, care of Professor Vector's spellwork. Hermione stepped to the middle of the stage, forgetting that she was getting soaked and that is was kind of cold in the drafty theater. Instead she stood there, looking lost. Draco stepped onto the stage, carrying a large black umbrella and a blanket, he'd come from a house set, seemingly his house.

"Remmy, you'll get sick in this weather," He said wrapping the blanket firmly around her and making sure that the umbrella covered both of them he started to lead her back towards his house.

"He left me," She cried out using the cold to her advantage she began to shake.

"What?"

"He said I was obviously in love with you and he left," Hermione said turning to look up into Draco's face, "Is he right?"

"Right about what," Draco asked bewildered.

"Is it so clear that I am in love with you?"

"Are you," He asked hopefully and she closed her eyes as though pained.

"Yes," She said eyes still closed, her admitance sounded like it took the breath from her.

Draco just stared at her. She finally opened her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I gave up on you," Draco said as though he too had been wounded.

"Yes, but I'm here now,"Hermione said almost impatiently. She tried to kiss him, but he kept her at arms length.

"You don't understand. I gave up on you. I'm... I'm engaged to someone else."

Hermione slumped against him, her eyes closing as tears squeezed out of them.

_"This can't be the end."_

Standing outside in the cold, her arms crossed Hermione stared after Draco, who was stalking down towards the lake. Hermione never realized just how different her relationship with Draco was from the one she had with Ron, until that moment. With Ron, they were too young kids, they were carefree and nothing was too big of a deal. With Draco it was serious, deadly serious. He had never really been a child, now that Hermione thought about it. He'd always had this pompous air of someone who has had to grow up way too fast.

Outside the rain poured hard, drenching anyone who ventured out for the tiniest amounts of time. In fact, everyone was inside, crowded in their common rooms, keeping warm by the many fireplaces. Everyone except two sad souls. Draco and Hermione huddled outside on the steps. Their cloaks clung to their skin, but they paid no attention. The sat in silence looking across the grey tinged landscape with the same dull eyes.

"You're sure you're going?"

Hermione's whisper broke the concentration Draco had place on the lake and now he nearly jumped when he heard her.

"I have no choice," He said numbly.

"There's got to be a way. Dumbledore wouldn't let your father just take you!"

"He has no choice. I am my father's blood, he has ultimate claim to me," Draco said, but Hermione shook her head.

"I won't let it happen," She said with a demanding air.

Draco couldn't help but scoff at her.

"And what will you do?"

"You're going home to my parents. Don't argue," Hermione said firmly and now it was Draco's turn to shake his head.

"You wouldn't put your parents in danger like that."

"You wouldn't. From my house, you would be sent to my grandda's and then on to my cousin's in America. There would be no way for your father to track you," Hermione said and Draco looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You've thought of this plan way ahead of time. Why?"

"It's actually the route Dumbeldore worked out for me, should things go too far downhill."

"It's risky," Draco finally said and Hermione smiled, although her face still had that pinched nervous look about it.

"I'll do it."

"Good. I'm going with you," Hermione announced without premable.

_"Tidal waves, they rip right through me,_

_Tears from eyes worn,_

_Cold and sad,_

_Pick me up now,_

_I need you so bad."_

The audience grew hushed as Hermione fell to the ground, her body wracked with huge sobs.

"Don't cry, please."

"I don't know how I cannot. You have ripped my heart from my chest," Hermione said in a strangled voice.

"You took mine a long time ago, love. I would leave her if you wanted," Draco offered and Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Would you? What would your family say? You'd be disinherited."

"Money doesn't matter to me. You should know that."

"Do I? What about in a few years, when we are barely making a living, what will you say then? After a sixteen hour shift at the factory, what will you think as you fall into bed, exhausted? You will hate me. I won't have it."

"That won't happen. I will love you still, as I will even if I marry her," Draco said roughly and he grabbed Hermione's arms and hauled her up.

"The damage is done I fear," Hermione said pointing to a place behind Draco's head.

The curtains of his house were swinging back and forth showing that someone had been there before.

_"Down, Down, Down,_

_It get's me so,_

_Down, Down, Down."_

During the deepest part of the night, Hermione crept from her room, a small carpet bag swinging from her arm. She wasn't even allowed her trunk, it was too heavy and cumbersome to bring. She was on pins and needles the whole way to the door, no one except Dumbeldore and McGonagall knew she was leaving. She met them on the outside steps. Solemnly McGonagall hugged her and wished her good luck. Dumbledore with his usual easy going demeanor smiled and shook Hermione's hand.

"Keep an eye on him, Miss Granger," Was his advice.

"You think he'd betray me," She couldn't help asking.

"No. He's just not going to be having an easy time of it," He answered with that mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, sir."

It was at that moment Draco emerged from the front doors, a rather lumpy hat placed on his head and a large bag carried in his left hand. He wore a large wool coat and tweed pants and look very different from the usual Draco Malfoy she was used to.

"Nice hat," Hermione couldn't help remarking and he smirked beneath it, his eyebrows hidden from view, but she'd bet money they lifted.

"I won't stand out so much," He mumbled.

"Until we reach the States, no. Once there you'll look like a loony," Hermione said and he scowled at her.

"Yes, it is time for you to depart, I'm afriad," McGonagall cut in, keeping Malfoy from retaliating.

"A safe journey to both of you," Dumbledore said and they turned to find one of the horseless carriages had pulled up to the steps.

"Thank you for everything, Proffesors," Hermione said.

"Goodbye."

They got into the carriage, and it took them to the train station, where the Hogwart's Express was waiting for them.

_"Your vows of silence fall all over,_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy,_

_I feel the darkness break upon her,_

_I'll take you over if you let me."_

They sat in contrived silence, Hermione, Draco and Padma. The clock struck and Padma threw Hermione a very weepy evil eye.

"I'm very sorry, Penny," Draco finally said turning to Padma who was sitting on the couch beside him. He patted her hand and she broke into fresh tears.

"I always knew I'd lose you," Padma said and she tried wiping at her eyes with a hankerchief, "I just never thought it would be so soon."

"I never meant to hurt you. I thought it would work out," Draco said and he shrugged.

"I only want your happiness, James. If it's with her than so be it," Hermione spoke up and Padma shook her head venhemently.

"No, he is in love with you Remmy. I know this. It would be stupid of me to stand in your way."

_"You did this."_

Hermione awoke to the sharp light coming in through the compartment window. It took her a moment to realize where she was. That's when she felt a warm hand on her cheek and a sudden press of full lips to her cheek, then her brow, then the tip of her nose.

"I'm awake," She said softly reaching up her arms to him.

He leaned down and let her slide her arms around his neck, and with his hands gently on her back, he was able to lift her up to a sitting position.

"That's the best good morning I've ever had," She said smiling at him.

She had been kidding herself when she thought of him as a friend. Definately not anymore. He took the seat beside her and she leaned comfortabley into him. No one else had ever made her want to jump ship like this, start over, leave everything behind. He was very special indeed.


	2. Atlantic

A/N: I had meant for this to be a one-shot type deal, at the start at least. As soon as I reached the end, I left it open, so that I could go on if I felt like it. And I do. Sorry for confusion on the first chapter... the part where all the scenes are cutting in and out. I was watching Memoirs of a Geisha and I was thinking about how cool it would be if in a movie someone was performing a piece and at the same time the story was moving way forward. So forgive me if you were completely lost.

_"I hope all my days are lit by your face,_

_I hope all the years hold tight our promises."_

Draco woke up, he'd been dreaming of her again. Even now her face floated before his eyes. He knew every facet of her brown hair and every detail of her slightly freckled face. Hermione Granger was the girl of his dreams, literally.

He had been dreaming about their first kiss, he recalled. But in his dream she'd been wearing a white dress and she'd said she loved him. A very good dream then.

_"I don't want to be old and sleep alone._

_An empty house is not a home,_

_I don't want to be alone and feel afraid."_

Draco sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. Had he always been so deathly pale? Maybe. He stood up, creakily and looked around with slightly blurry eyes. His room was a mess, but he just didn't have the mobility required to keep it clean. He stumbled past the stacks of books. Books he'd read trying to occupy his time, trying to be more like her.

He grabbed his dressing gown and moved down the stairs, very slowly. This house was amazingly small, he'd sold his mansion. Too much room, and no one to share it with had been the reason. Now he shuffled across the narrow landing and moved into the kitchen. He was craving something, but didn't kow what. He ended up rumaging through every cupboard and decided that tea was his best bet.

Something sweet, to balance out the bitter. He put some water on and waited for it to boil. The hallway clock struck midnight. He jumped. The stairs creaked and Draco's eyes widened. The house was old, and he suspected haunted, although he hadn't seen any appirations yet. He felt something he hadn't in a long time... _frightened._

_"And if I need anything at all._

_I need a place that's hidden in the deep,_

_Where lonely angels sing you to your sleep."_

Another day where he had nothing to do but putter around his garden. He sat in the thick of it, his arms covered up to the elbows in soil. The wind picked up, whistling through the neatly clipped hedges and ruffling Draco's white hair. He sat back on his heels and surveyed his work. Three tomato plants and six rows of string beans. He smiled absently and stood up.

It took him a moment to straighten, his back being what it was. Sunset was fast approching, the sky already taking on crimson and amber hues. He wiped his hands off on his old blue overalls and picked up his tools. He shuffled to the small shack that served as his garage and shoved the tools onto a shelf. He locked the door and made for the house.

Once inside, he sighed into the cooler air. Enchanments to make things more comfortable were his specialty. The old wireless radio was on, blasting out some old tunes from when he was young. He turned it up and headed into the kitchen to wash up. He was picking at the dirt underneath his nails when a soft sad tune began to play. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

Her voice came sailing out, heartbroken and young sounding. The song was thirty years old, playing on even though she had been dead three years now.

_"Though all the world is broken,_

_I need a place where I can make my bed,_

_A lover's lap where I can lay my head._

_Because now the world is spinning,_

_The day's beginning."_

Draco sprang up with wild eyes and looked around. Hermione was sitting across from him, her eyes round and interested. He looked at his hands, smooth and perfect.

"Bad dream?" Hermione questioned and Draco nodded his heart finally slowing down.


End file.
